midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition/Differences
Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition and it's Remix version did not only have additions of content, but there were also minor differences between both the original and Remix versions. Vehicles added 24 new vehicles were added to the game * 1966 Cadillac Coupe de Ville * 1970 Cadillac El Dorado * Cadillac XLR * 1963 Chevrolet Corvette C2 * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle * Chevrolet SSR * Chevrolet Cobalt SS * Dodge Charger SRT8 * Dodge Magnum R/T * Dodge Super 8 Hemi * Hummer H3T * GMC Yukon Denali * Hotmatch Chingon * Hotmatch V-Lux * Ducati Paul Smart 1000 * 1998 Gemballa F355 * Gemballa GT 750 * Infiniti FX45 * Infiniti G35 * 1998 Lamborghini Diablo * Mercedes-Benz CLS 55 * Nissan Sport Concept * Pagani Zonda C-12 S * Scion tC Bugs fixed *A glitch where Red, Green and Blue Neon being sold for $0 in the Color Shop has been fixed. Gameplay differences *The City Transport in Career now takes you nearer to the garage instead of being nearer to the city movers, while in Quick Race, it will now take you closer to the garage instead of a fixed spot within the city. *Taking a City Transport in Arcade Cruise, along with test driving a car/bike that is currently not owned now starts near the garage. Garage difference *The Nissan Skyline in the Six-One-Nine Customs is now blue instead of dark red. *The actual engine sound of the vehicle now plays while the vehicle is exiting the garage, combined with the class-specific garage only engine sound. *The Ducati SS1000's price was reduced from $12,200 to $10,995 *The Ducati 999R's price was increased from $29,995 to $31,495 *The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren's badge shown in the garage now shows McLaren's badge instead of Mercedes-Benz. Menu differences *The ability to change profiles was changed from pressing B (Xbox)/Triangle (PS2) to a Quit Game option in the Remix edition. Graphical differences *Tournaments have unique loading screens in the REMIX version, now featuring the prize vehicle. *The coloring of most of the UI was changed from blue and gold to red, silver and black. *The graphical representation of arrows have been changed to a wave of squares. *The loading screen for the Unbeatable Street Racers Club Races were changed from Cheng's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII to a Mitsubishi Eclipse following a Volkswagen Golf R32 (Mark IV). *The Nav System now displays the percentage completed. *The banner shown after completing the career mode shows a side view of a dark red Cadillac Sixteen, as opposed to the front view of a black Sixteen in the original edition. Gallery of graphical differences MC3-Menu.jpg|The menu as seen in the regular edition MC3 Remix-Menu.jpg|The main menu of Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix MC3-Nav System.jpg|The Nav System in the regular version of the game MC3R-Nav System.jpg|The Nav System in the Remix version of the game. MC3 Loading.jpg|The loading screen in the regular edition MC3R-Loading.jpg|Career Loading Screen in the Remix version MC3-Arcade loading.jpg|Arcade Loading Screen MC3-Arcade Loading 1.jpg|Arcade Loading Screen (Remix) Title Screen.jpg|The title screen in the regular version (shown in dusk-rain conditions) Midnight-Rain.jpg|Remix title screen shown during rainy midnight conditions MC3-Garage.jpg|The San Diego garage in the regular edition of the game MC3Remix-Garage.jpg|The garage in the Remix version of the game 100percentcompletemc3.png|100% Career completion in the regular edition. 100percentcompletemc3r.png|100% Career completion in the Remix edition.